When a Man loves a man
by Tazmanian
Summary: This is a completely fictional relationship. It is based off of Harry Potter slightly. It has been taken from a Harry Potter RPG. The only character I can take credit for is Erik. WARNING: This contains slash.
1. Introduction

Here is the personality of the two lovers who never got to be. There's only really one thread between them.

The Boring Stuff

Position(s): Flying Professor

General

Name: Erik Marcus Legried

Age / Date of Birth: 29/ May 3

Blood-Type: Muggle born

Nationality: Irish

Spoken Languages: English, Gaelic

Appearance

Eyes: Muddy/dark brown and slightly sunken in

Hair: The same muddy brown that sticks out everywhere because of sweat

Distinguishing Features: None

Attire: Casual. Dark jeans and long sleeved shirts. Occasionally wears graphic tees in the summer.

General: With a naturally pale complection, Erik has worked hard to get his skin the tan color it is now. He has also worked hard to get his muscles the size they are now. One thing has hasn't had to work hard to get was his height. He stands at 6' 3'', pretty tall for his family. His hair, different from what people may think because he's Irish, is brown and is long enough to where his sweat makes it stick out everywhere. His eyes are brown as well and slightly sunken in. All in all, he's pretty well rounded off.

Personality

Strengths: His strengths are that he's a genuinely nice person once you get to know him.

Weaknesses: His weakness is that he likes to be tough and doesn't let people in easy.

Hobbies: Flying, Swimming, Reading

Quirks: Has a tendency to bite his lip

General: Erik is one of those tough kinds of people. He doesn't like to show if he's sad or hurt because he's kind of afraid of what people might think. It pretty much all came with finding out that he was gay. But even though he's tough, he's actually a very nice person once you get to know him. He's actually quite smart too. Well just an average smart. Not an einstein or anything.

History

Place of Birth: Dublin, Ireland

Parents: Tara Legried 53 and Ian Legried 56

Siblings: Skye Legried 25

Other Family Members: N/A

History: Erik was born to a mildy well off muggle family in Ireland. His life was pretty normal, fighting with his sister, getting bad grades in school and all that. Except that his father was very hard on him because he was the only male of the family. That is, until he got the letter of acceptance to the Irish Acadamy of Magick when he was 11. In school, he did mildly well but even better in the amazing sport of Quidditch. He made his house team in 2nd Year and made his way to Team Captain. He was an amazing Chaser and scored an average of 8 goals a game. During his 4th year, he found out that he was gay. His father was not pleased and never talked to him. After his graduation, he met a certain someone who told him about a new Hogwarts opening. He instantly applied to be the new Flying Professor.

Other

Quidditch: Yes. In school he was quite the Chaser. He still flies every chance he gets.

Wand: 12.5 inches, willow, dragon claw

Pets: N/A

Other: Homosexual

--

The Boring Stuff

Position(s): Deputy Headmaster, Head of Hartwell, & Charms Professor

General

Name: Roger Kenneth Hartwell

Age / Date of Birth: 28/ November 20

Blood-Type: Pure-Blood

Nationality: British

Spoken Languages: English & French

Appearance

Eyes: Oval in shape, Roger has icy blue eyes that seem to suck a person into his body. Like most people, Roger likes his eyes the most and most of his emotions can be shown through them. His left eye has a slight twitch when he gets angry, but that is rare for a person to see. He keeps his eyebrows trimmed or else they would be too bushy. His eyelashes are fine and curve upward at the very end. He has been asked numerous times if he wears eye makeup because his eyelashes are so deep and black.

Hair: Roger can never get ahead when it comes to his hair. It is dark brown in color and grows terribly fast. Because of this, he goes for a more natural style. When natural style is mentioned, that means he runs his hands through his hair with gel and just goes with how it comes out. However, it always seems to come out relatively nice.

Distinguishing Features: Roger has a killer smile. He doesn't really think it is anything special, but that isn't what most people have told him. When he smiles, he can warm any cold heart and he has way of calming things down with just his smile.

Attire: Roger is a big fan of casual dress. He tries to avoid robes because they make him feel hot and too up-tight. He will wear them if he is asked, but he will not like it one bit of course no one would be able to tell. He can usually be found wearing a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pant choice can differ from jeans to kahki's. He is a big fan of sandals. He loves to wear them or just go barefoot. He does own shoes that cover the entire foot, but they are either old tennis shoes or dressy shoes.

General: Standing at 6'1, Roger stands straight and proud. He is rather lean and really loves to keep himself trim and fit. He has a beard and allows it grow out, but keeps it rather trimmed when he goes for a hair trim. He has some bodyhair, but it isn't like a ape or anything. Even though Roger is generally taller than most people, he has a way of making people feel relaxed and comfortable by his posture.

Personality

General: Roger is ebullient, charming, gregarious, and genuinely interested in people and their problems. With this being said, Roger is an amazingly good-listener and he weighs all solutions before he gives advice. He loves to be around people and he loves to be in the company of peopel that the enjoys. He is never without a smile and can usually make anyone who is having a bad day smile and at least be a bit more optomistic. It has been said that you can't not like Roger because he doesn't do anything to warrant such actions.

Optomistic is a way to describe Roger, as well. He is always willing to help people and will go out of his way to help others. However, he does try to distance himself from conflicts that he knows aren't smart to push on. This is one of the way's that Roger has been used in a bad way by people. Roger trusts people right when he mets them and will not stop trusting them until they do something that warrants that.

Because of how quick he is to trust, he is terribly loyal and will defend his friends until the bitter end. He cherisies his friends and will do whatever he can to keep them happy and in high spirits.

On the more opposite side, Roger is sensitive and he doesn't handle conflict very well. This is the main reason he tries to stray away from it.

History

Place of Birth: Surrey, UK

Parents: Anna Polk & Richard Hartwell Both are alive. Mum is 86, Dad is 88

Siblings: Only Child.

Other Family Members: Felix Hartwell Grandfather who is still alive and is 123

History:To say that Roger grew up in a sheltered environment...well you wouldn't be wrong at all. His mother, who stayed at home, wanted to protect her son from all the evil of the outside world. Roger didn't have many friends and he wasn't able to go out and play much at all. Roger's father, who worked for the Ministry of Magic, urged Anna to allow Roger to leave the house and play with the other children around the neighborhood. After a large argument, Roger's mother gave in and began to release the reigns around Roger. He quickly made friends because of his outgoing, yet naive personality and was soon enjoying birthday parties and sleepovers.

However, at the age of twelve, Roger was sent a letter that was to attend Beauxbatons Academy. He was shocked and confused and didn't understand what this meant until his parents sat him down and really explained what the magical world was all about. Roger went on to attend Beauxabatons Academy and excelled in Charms and Transfiguration magic. He graduated at the top of his class and was asked to say at Beauxbatons and teach. He later declined. It was after he left Beauxbatons that Roger began to confront his sexuality head first. He had always felt different around guys than girls and it was until age 18 that he understood he was gay. He came out to his parents and they accepted his lifestyle without a second glance. He lost his virginity at age 22 when he met and fell in love with Gregory Withfal. Gregory and Roger still talk, but they are only friends now.

When Roger was asked to help with the restortation of Hogwarts, he jumped at the chance. He lended his name to the house and now...it is all history.

Other

Quidditch: He didn't play.

Wand: 10" Black Oak with Veela Hair Core.

Pets: Megan Snowy Owl

Other: Nothing really.


	2. A run to remember

Roger: With the start of Summer Break, Roger was able to get out of his office and run around the school without worrying about running into any students. And that added to the fact, he would wear anything that he wanted.

So, at about noon, Roger began his run from his office, out onto the grounds, twice around the old Greenhouses and once around the newer ones. He then jogged toward the Quidditch Field. It was sometime then he removed his wife beater and hooked it to his shorts. He usually ran around the entire outside of the field than he would go inside of the pitch and run that.

As he was making his lap around to enter, Roger met an obstacle that he wasn't exactly use to. As he ran into the solid object his attention drawn to the left, the 6'1 man tumbled back wards and landed on his back. He knew he was blushing as he stood and brushed his backside off.

"Sorry, mate. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." Looking up, he finally saw that he had ran into a rather...attractive man. He looked away quickly and smiled.

"Sorry, again." His hand now coming up to his bare chest out of habit when he ran into someone.

Erik: Erik had not realized that there would be anyone else on the Quidditch pitch before term started. He had just gone out to clean the Quidditch supplies and perhaps get a good work out afterwords. So out he had went in nothing but jeans and a muscle shirt. It was blazing outside and even walking made him sweat.

And he had just gotten to the pitch when what would you know. He bumped into Roger. Now he had seen Roger at teacher's meetings and stuff like that. But the word going around was that Roger was gay too. Erik never actually broadcasted his homosexuality but he wondered if Roger knew.

Of course looking at Roger now, he wished that he hadn't. Roger wasn't even wearing a shirt and man, sorry to say this, but he didn't look half bad. Of course there were a lot of people that didn't look half bad without a shirt on. But knowing that Roger was gay...well that just made things a little more interesting. Erik held out his hand.

"Hey. Roger right? I'm Erik. The flying professor." Erik said and cursed to himself. That sounded clever, he thought sarcastically to himself.

Roger: Roger looked over Erik for a moment and noted how fit he looked. His eyes were focused on the man's mid-section when he began to speak and he noticed the man had extend his hand. Roger took the man's hand it was only polite and shook it as he smiled.

_"Hey. Roger right? I'm Erik. The flying professor."_

Roger knew who Erik was. They had talked briefly at Staff Meetings and only passed each other in hall as Roger ran off to handle some type of nonsense. Roger blinked as he let go of the man's hands and placed his hands on his hips.

"I thought you would be in the castle or had left for vacation already," Roger said, running his right hand through his hair. He placed his hand back on his hip and smiled at the man. "But I am glad it isn't just Abijam and I."

Roger smiled when he finished speaking and squinted as he turned to get out of the sun. He leaned against the wall of the Quidditch Pitch and looked over that man. "So, anything I can help you with?"

Erik: Erik looked at Roger out of the corner of his eye. He looked slightly younger than Erik, maybe 27 or 28. He also seemed a bit shorter, maybe a little over 6' tall. Of course Erik would kick himself for this later. Relationships between staff members weren't forbidden, but they might as well have been for who Erik and Roger were.

Erik shook himself out of it. Today was just a normal day, and Roger was just a normal guy. They were both outside just doing normal guy things like running and working out and stuff. There was no need to get his pants in a bunch over another gay guy. But was Roger just another gay guy?

_"So, anything I can help you with?"_

Erik smiled. "Actually, yeah. I was going to clean out all of the old Quidditch supplies and stuff. I'm sure it would be a lot faster if I had a helping hand. Would you care to help?" he asked. He really hoped that Roger would say yes. Then again, if Roger said no, Erik wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again. He was just so confused.

Roger_: "Actually, yeah. I was going to clean out all of the old Quidditch supplies and stuff. I'm sure it would be a lot faster if I had a helping hand. Would you care to help?"_

Roger looked at Erik. His eyes went up and down his body before he answered. "If I didn't want to help, I wouldn't have offered." Roger ended his tease with a wink. He pushed himself from the wall and looked at him. "You lead the way."

Roger didn't know how to react to this type of feeling. He hadn't felt this for about five years and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Roger had always wondered about Erik. Sure, he had the whole 'gay-dar', but Erik was just tough to get into.

If Erik was gay, or even bi, Roger would probably have been fumbling all over himself and trying to not sound ridiculous. However, he felt comfortable about Erik. Almost like he could just say anything, and Erik would be ok with it.

"So, how have you been doing?"

_Erik: "You lead the way."_

Erik nodded and started walking towards the shed. The walk was a short one and they were there before there was any time for conversation. The shed was old and rusted and needed repairs just like every other piece of junk that hadn't been renovated when Abijam fixed the school up and made it his own. No, it was not very pretty.

_"So, how have you been doing?"_

Erik froze. It was an innocent question all in it's own but coming from Roger it didn't seem that way. He knew that Roger was just trying to generate some small talk but knowing that Roger was gay and maybe having a slight crush on him didn't help. Erik decided to go on, pretending that he wasn't gay for a minute.

"Oh you know. Flying lessons to teach. Quidditch to referee. Pretty much the same as always. And you?" he asked. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the shed. He threw open the doors and there sat an assortment of different brooms and balls along with some large moving cases (that held bludgers) and small cases (that held snitches).

_Roger: "Oh you know. Flying lessons to teach. Quidditch to referee. Pretty much the same as always. And you?"_

"Well. Between heading a house, teaching seven years of Charms, and making sure everything stays in check so Abijam doesn't flip out...I would say I have been pretty busy," Roger said, his voice bright and calm as he spoke. He looked in the shed and felt his arm brush against Erik's as he tried to see what was in there. A spark went up his arm and he felt his hair stand on edge.

Pulling back, he coughed and rubbed his arm unconsciously. "And I have students asking me...everyday...if the rumors about my sexuality are true. I don't think it is anyone's business that I am gay," he said, his voice still kind even though it was a tough subject. "But people make it theirs."

"Thankfully you don't have to deal with that." Roger stated, ending with a light pat on Erik's back. He didn't feel a spark that time, and he thank himself for that.

Erik: Erik had felt Roger's arm brush up against his and nearly fainted. His arm almost went numb as well. Talk about almost giving a guy a heart attack. Of course it wasn't really Roger's fault. He had no idea that Erik was gay. Or that Erik had a humongus crush on the younger male. Of course maybe Erik should have told him.

_"And I have students asking me...everyday...if the rumors about my sexuality are true. I don't think it is anyone's business that I am gay,"_

Erik nodded. What Roger said was true. If people were gay, they were gay. There was nothing anybody could do to change that. So they might as well stop trying and let them get on with their lives. It was insane what that kind of prejeduce could do to a person. Like tearing them up inside.

_"Thankfully you don't have to deal with that."_

Erik froze for a second time today. Should he tell him? It was risky. He had no idea whether Roger liked him or not or if it would push him away. But he would never know if he didn't try. "Actually Roger you're wrong." she said as casually as he could. "I do have to deal with that kind of stuff. I'm gay too." He averted his gaze from Roger.

_Roger: "Actually Roger you're wrong. I do have to deal with that kind of stuff. I'm gay too."_

Roger allowed a smile to creep onto his lips as he walked over to the shed and pulled out the larger box. He was contemplating his next move as he began pulling out a few other brooms. He stopped for a moment and decided to just go for it.

"Then, me asking you out for dinner...isn't such a bad idea?," Roger questioned, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he wanted for an answer. If Erik said no, Roger wouldn't be terribly upset. However, he wouldn't happy either.

Once the question was posed, Roger went back into the shed and pulled out the remaining brooms. His eyes trailed from the brooms up to look at Erik. His icy blue eyes searched his face for the answer to his question.

Erik: Erik nearly sighed with relief. He actually almost started jumping up and down as well. Roger had asked him out for dinner. Erik thought that maybe Roger would just get very nervous or something. This was better than anything he could have hoped for. Now all he had to do was answer the question and everything would be great.

_"Then, me asking you out for dinner...isn't such a bad idea?,"_

Erik started unloading boxes and stuff as well. He pretended to be pondering the question, stopping every once and a while to look at Roger. He had been waiting for this since the beginning of their meeting so what was the matter? He thought it over. Nothing. Nothing was the matter. He just didn't know what to say.

Finally he just blurted it out. "I'd love to go to dinner with you." he said quickly. He grinned shyly. He wasn't usually shy but...wait yes. He was pretty shy around guys. Especially on first dates. He finished unloading the last box and wiped his hands on his pants. He was so nervous he didn't know what else to say.

_Roger: "I'd love to go to dinner with you."_

Roger, who had been crouching next to the broom, stood and smiled at him. He walked over to the man and have him a small kiss on the lips before pulling back. "Great."

Roger turned and bent back down to pick up the brooms and carry them so that they would all be together. Once they clattered to the ground, he turned and looked at Erik. "Tonight. I will meet you here and we can go to Hogsmeade," he offered, scratching at his abs.

He stood there for a moment before he heard a latch open behind him and three balls zoom past his face. He watched the bludgers soar up into the air and then begin their descent toward them.

"Finite Incancactum." Roger spoke the words in Latin and watched the bludgers stop and explode mid-air. Roger nodded and sighed. He had been practice Wandless Magic and had been doing well.

"Sorry."

Erik: Erik had been very startled by the kiss. He hadn't expected Roger to be so bold. Of course he wasn't any help. He was just standing there like an idiot. That's when he decided to be of some use. If he was nervous, then so was Roger. So then he should get some back bone and get over it already.

_"Sorry."_

Erik smiled and walked over to Roger. He looked at where the pieces of bludger had hit the ground. He would need to ask Abijam for more money in the budget to get more bludgers. But he din't have to let Roger know that. "Hey it's okay. There are plenty more where those came from." he said putting his hand on Roger's arm.

_"Tonight. I will meet you here and we can go to Hogsmeade,"_

"Hogsmeade sounds great to me. So tonight? What time? How about 7? Is that good for you?" he asked. He sounded stupid to be asking so many questions but oh well. Roger probably didn't notice and if he did, he probably didn't care. So Erik relaxed. He was going to have a good time tonight even if he had to force himself.

_Roger: "Hogsmeade sounds great to me. So tonight? What time? How about 7? Is that good for you?"_

"That sounds really great," he said, walking over the shed and looking at the rest of the stuff that was sitting in the shed. Pushing some hair from his face, he knelt down and pulled a book from under a pile of straw. He tossed it out toward Erik and stood up.

"Looks like an old yearbook or something." Bending down, he opened it and smiled at the year. "1994," he said, flipping through the pages of the magical pictures. He was standing next to Erik and he smiled as he looked over and up at him.

"So, where do you wanna go eat?"

_Erik: "So, where do you wanna go eat?"_

Erik kind of blushed. He had a big problem answering that question. The problem was that he had never actually been to Hogsmeade yet. Yes, what a shocker. He had just never had the time or the need to go there. Well he decided that the best thing for him to do was just tell roger the truth of the matter.

"Well you see Roger, I've never actually been to hogsmeade so I wouldn't know where there was to eat. I picked the time, so why don't you pick the place?" he asked and blushed some more. Then he grinned in that cute way of his that he always did when he was embarrassed. He blinked.

"So where are we going Roger?" he asked. He scratched his arm without thinking about it and picked up the yearbook.

_Roger: "Well you see Roger, I've never actually been to hogsmeade so I wouldn't know where there was to eat. I picked the time, so why don't you pick the place?"_

Roger turned to look at him and noticed how cute he actually was. Walking over to the man, he took the yearbook from his hands and let it drop to the ground. He pushed his bare skin against the man's shirt and tilted her head toward him. He gave him a small kiss before making it more.

He allowed his hands to run up the man's back under his shirt as he pulled away. "We could always stay here. Get some food from the kitchens and go to my quarters." Roger grinned at the idea and gave the man another kiss before releasing his lips, but not his body.

"Why do you still have your shirt on?"

Erik: The older male blushed. It was hard to see it under his tanned skin but it was still there. What was Roger thinking? Any number of people could be watching them right now and wondering what the heck was going on. If they were in private, somewhere where no one could see them, then Erik wouldn't mind too much. But that wasn't the case.

But Erik didn't want to push him away. He didn't know if he could do both at once. I mean, for god's sake, they had just properly met only an hour or two ago. He supposed that Roger just liked to move fast and that was okay with him. But what would happen if Erik went along with it? Or worse, if Erik pulled away? He was utterly confused.

He kissed Roger back and looked at him. "I'd feel too exposed without a shirt on." he said plainly. He didn't pull away though. Maybe Roger would take the hint, or maybe not. Then Erik would just have to spell it out for him. Which Erik really didn't want to do. But Roger might not leave him any choice. He took Roger's hand.

Roger: The shirt question had been more of a joke on Roger's part. However, when Erik answered him, Roger smiled and gave him a quick kiss before pulling back to finish up the work.

Releasing the man's hand, he bent down and sighed. "Let's do it this way," he said, clapping his hand and watching the magic take over and clean up the mess. He turned to Erik and smiled. "So, tonight at 7. We can go to Hogsmeade," he said, kissing the man and allow his hands to rest on his hips.

"See you." Roger gave the man another quick kiss and picked up a running speed back to the castle.


End file.
